Taking Chances
by Hello-Violet
Summary: It's not like her, but Addison can't think but help but think of Mark even though she now lives in LA and should be happy to have a drama free life. One night she has the urge to talk to him and acts upon it. What will become of them?
1. Chapter 1

Glancing over at the digital clock, Addison let out a moan. Four in the morning and she just lied there, hopelessly waiting for sleep to take over her. It was ridiculous considering she told Naomi and Violet she couldn't go out because she needed to catch up on her sleep. She told them that at nine thirty. Here she was six and a half hours later kicking herself for allowing herself to stay home alone to think.

Thinking wasn't exactly Addison's favorite past time. Well, thinking about herself wasn't her favorite past time to be exact. She was quite obviously one of the best surgeons known in the United States. She was constantly thinking in that field, quite obviously. It was so easy for her to think through other people's problems and coming up with solutions. Though when it came to healing herself; there just wasn't a solution for her to come to.

Violet had set Addison up with a friend of hers. His name was Mike. He was tall, gorgeous and incredibly smart. Of course her friend thought it was a great match, just as Addison did. But then she met him.

He was absolutely perfect. Not that that should be a problem, but it really turned out to be a major red flag. There wasn't a single thing Addison could call him out on; not a single thing was wrong with him. That being discovered, he was a problem in general.

It wasn't a secret that relationships weren't Addison's forte. She lasted a long time in a marriage with Derek Shepherd and she thought that he was enough. Of course seeing how both of them were busy doctors, they barely spent any time together. Addison noticed that on their time off, he just wasn't around. It only seemed typical that Derek decided to drop in on Addison when she was in bed with his best friend since childhood, Mark Sloan.

Since then so much has gone on. Derek left; Addison lived with Mark in attempt to having an actual relationship with him. Then she got pregnant with his baby, soon to abort it, seeing how she was still in love with Derek. The moment Mark cheated on her, she ran off to get Derek back. Once in Seattle she learned her husband was over her and Mark followed her all the way there to get her back.

That was the most dramatic time of her life. She lost her husband to a young intern, Mark followed her and ironically enough she couldn't trust him because he cheated on her after being with her for just two months. Mark couldn't understand why she couldn't just move past it and be with him. And she never understood why he couldn't realize how badly it hurt.

Living in Seattle was painful. There was nothing else to it. That was why she moved to Los Angeles. Aside from hating living by herself in a hotel room for years and the consistent rainy forecast, she hated that she didn't belong anywhere in Seattle. She went all the way there to get her husband back and she lost him. There was no getting him back. So once it really hit her; she decided it was time to start a new life. One that didn't involve the constant drama she hated to be thrown in the middle of. Instead of facing her problems she ran. And that's how she ended up in sunny California.

With her new life LA, Addison had some rules established. First of all, no meaningless sex. She only had two eggs. Two chances to have a baby. She wasn't going to risk a night with some guy she got drunk with when she only had the possibility of having two children and no more. She wanted to share her child with a man she loved and wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Someone she trusted enough to know they'd always be there. That, the whole 'trust' issue was definitely a problem with Addison and that exactly explained why she was lying here in her bed all on her own.

With a sigh, Addison picked up her BlackBerry and began to skim through her contacts. With so many on her phone, it was no wonder that no one name actually stuck out in her mind. She was tired; she could hardly process anything at the moment other than her need to sleep. Her eyes could hardly stay open, but losing consciousness was impossible. She closed her eyes shut tight for a couple seconds before opening them; hoping the heaviness and the sting from keeping her eye lids open for so long. Finally as she managed to open her eyes and focus, her gaze fell to her BlackBerry screen, one of the contacts highlighted. Mark Sloan.

"Dear god," she shook her head, rolling her eyes. "That would happen," she mumbled to herself. She was dying to get away from Mark and never be forced to think about him when she moved away. The funny thing was that once she left, she thought about him every now and then. There wasn't even always an actual reason as to how he'd pop up into her mind. It would sometimes be like 'Hey, this outfit looks okay I guess. Hmm. Sure as hell Mark would like it.'

She hated when she thought like that. Mark was supposed to be so far behind her that he'd be a figment of her imagination by now. But he was still far too real to be imaginative. The memories were so old, but played so fresh in her memory. When she closed her eyes she could almost swear she still smells his sweet cologne, feel his gentle touch. Back in Seattle it was like poison but right about now she would kill for it.

_"God Addison, what are you thinking?" _she asked herself as she let out a groan. _"You're sleep deprived. Go to sleep."_

Betraying her mind, she pressed the message option to text him. This being the first time in so long that she's tried to contact him. Okay, she couldn't even remember the last time she tried to contact him. He was always the one pursuing her.

_"Hey there. Do you miss me?" _

It wasn't until after she sent it that she wished she could go back in time just fifteen seconds to undo that. All the worries of what he would think once seeing the message has her two seconds away from going insane. It wasn't like she was in Seattle anymore. She wasn't in his reach. Sure he followed her across the country, but that was before she set things straight. Would he really want to talk to her?

"What is wrong with me?" Addison asked herself out loud. That was one of the advantages of living alone in a house or even a hotel room. No one was ever around to hear you talk to yourself. Okay, that was both good and slightly sad. Maybe more sad than good.

Addison looked down at her phone. There was no reply and only a minute has gone by. The longest minute of her life.

This wasn't like Addison. She didn't obsess over things like this, especially so fast. It's only been a minute since she sent that message and she already felt like she was never going to get a response. Not only was it weird that she was worried about the text messaging deal, but it wasn't like Addison to feel the need to talk to Mark. He was Mark. Mark Sloan.

_"Give it a rest," _she finally thought. _"It's been one freaking minute. Give it another. Hell, give it fifteen and then go to sleep already,"_ Like she was really going to be able to sleep now.

"_Maybe he's sleeping like any other normal person in this world… Maybe-"_

Her phone began to vibrate.

Sitting up real fast, the redhead grabbed her phone, a weak smile pulling from her lips as Mark's name flashed up on the screen. He really did care enough to answer. That was something.

"_Well if it isn't Miss 'I'm Going to Fall of the Face of the Earth' …of course I miss you. Why the hell haven't I heard from you?"_

She grinned as she read the message. So he really did miss her. Maybe things didn't change as much as she thought. Maybe he was still that typical love sick puppy when it came to her. Maybe she didn't have to wait all this time before trying to contact him.

"_Well," _she began to respond. _"I didn't realize the phone only worked one way. Thanks for informing me about that one before I tried telling anyone else otherwise. I could have made an ass out of myself."_

It only took a couple of seconds before Mark answered again.

"_Good point I'm sorry. I just didn't know if you'd actually want to talk to me."_

Addison knew that there was no falling asleep for her now. She was talking to Mark for the first time in ages. And unlike all the other times she's spoken to him, she really wanted to. She sat up straight, propping a pillow behind her back and got comfortable. She was actually real excited to be talking to him.

"_And since when does that stop you?"_

She knew it was mean, but she also knew that he understood her humor a little more than most people. Besides, she was the one that started the conversation. It was a little too soon for her to be pushing him away like she used considering she did this on her own free will.

Her phone went off, and quickly, she read it.

"_Since you moved away to get away from me =("_

Before she could respond she got another text from him.

"…_Again."_

She smirked softly, unable to think of an actual response to that. She could tell him to not think like that but it wasn't like he was wrong. When she moved from New York to Seattle it was to get Derek back. But she made that move after Mark had cheated on her, causing her to end their relationship. So in a sense, she did move away from him. If he didn't cheat she probably would have stuck around long enough to realize Derek really didn't want her back and that she actually wanted to be with Mark because at the time she was so confused. Then when she left Seattle, well, she was done with the ex husband and ex lover drama. She wanted to run away from her problems and ultimately moved away from Mark after he moved all the way across the country to get her back.

"_How can I make that up to you?"_

Right after she sent it, she dreaded all the possibilities of answers she could get from a mind like his.

"_Not saying it's happening, but if I were to ever move to California for any reason, I'd really love for you to not flee from there too… That might be nice…"_

That was very unlike Mark. The sarcasm was very Mark but the fact that his answer wasn't perverted especially when she basically set it up for him to respond something vulgar, it just wasn't what she had expected at all.

"_I think I can manage. It's too nice here to run away. Can you believe we can go days with perfect weather? How is it in Seattle?"_

There was really no point in asking. The answer never changed.

"_Rainy. Shitty. The usual."_

Addison silently thanked God that she wasn't stuck in rainy Seattle anymore where she was as miserable as the weather. She hated it there so much. She also knew that Mark hated it as she did, but he was still sticking it out there.

"_I guess that will never change. You need to get out of there already Mark. I know you're not exactly enjoying it there."_

For some reason she felt perfectly comfortable talking to him. There was always the chance that she was talking to him from a perfectly safe distance.

"_Yeah and where am I supposed to go?"_

"_Hmm I don't know. Maybe LA?"_

She sent it without even thinking. She ran away from him so many times and now she was suggesting that he moves into the same city. She couldn't help but miss him though and wish that she could see him. It wasn't like Addison to miss Mark, but here she was, all exciting to be talking to him after starting a conversation and completely neglecting the opportunity to sleep for a few hours.

"_Oh you would love that wouldn't you Montgomery?"_

She smirked softly.

"_Not as much as you would Sloan."_

"_Well normally I'd let you win but I just have to point out one thing."_

Addison shook her head with a sigh. He had nothing on her.

"_And what might that be?"_

"_You texted me first."_

Alright so he had something on her. She couldn't exactly deny it either since she did start the conversation. She didn't want too selfish to tell him that she wanted to talk to him. No, she needed to talk to him. She needed to know he still cared. It wasn't like her to tell someone something that personal. That showed a sign of weakness. Addison Montgomery did know want to rub off as weak.

"_I just wanted to see how you were. That's all."_

"_You know how I'm doing Addison there's no need to ask."_

"_And how am I supposed to know? I haven't seen you in so long."_

"_You're not here. Obviously I can be doing better."_

Addison didn't know what to say at first. She sat there thinking, knowing that he'd notice how much longer it was taking for her to respond. But she couldn't think of the right thing to say and she certainly didn't want to say the wrong thing. Not after she felt like she finally had him back. It wasn't even like she's ever really lost him. It was more like she turned her back for a little while and looked the other way to see what she's been missing out on. Once she realized that all this time her back has been turned to something she didn't really like, she was ready to go back to what she was used to. Talking to Mark, as much as she hated to admit to it, was something she's gotten used to. It happens though after knowing a person since college.

"_And what does that mean? You can take care of yourself."_

She knew exactly what it meant. One of those curses to knowing him for so long. But she wanted him to say it himself. It was different coming from him.

"_Do you really want me to make an ass out of myself as usual? I'm crazy about you Addison. Call me crazy I know. I haven't seen you in so long but that never goes away."_

She didn't expect him to be so honest. She wasn't sure if it was more comforting or painful to read that. He's been the only throughout her entire life that's seen her mess up time and time again and been hurt by her beyond counting and yet, he still thought she was okay. No, he thought she was more than okay. He never stopped wanting to be with her.

Was this really happening? Just a couple minutes ago, she was lying down, trying to sleep so she could wake up to another typical day at work with her new LA friends and avoiding her problems as she normally did. With one text message she ended up confronting her problem; her need to be in contact with Mark. It was a scary thing. She actually felt like she needed to talk to him just to get by.

Not knowing how to respond, Addison placed the phone on the spot beside her and repositioned herself in her bed so that she was lying down again. She got on her side, looking over at the phone for a few minutes before finally, she picked it up again.

She wasn't going to respond, but ignoring him wouldn't do either of them any good. Mark just told her that he was crazy about her and Addison… well she just couldn't afford to turn her back on him again.

"_Are you ever going to give up?"_

It was only a joke and she was pretty sure he knew that. Deep down, she really didn't want him to. Back in the past, yeah, she really did. But now not so much.

Her phone went off just a couple seconds after sending the message.

"_Only when I can finally say you're mine. It'll happen."_

Very blunt.

"_Are you sure about that?"_

"_Well you're still talking to me, right?"_

"_Very true Sloan."_

"_You didn't even deny that one. So I'm guessing I'm one step closer to finally getting you?"_

He would never give up. Addison was beginning to realize that time would never change that. She read the text over a couple times, smiling ever so weakly. Figures she lives in another state now and she was actually very curious, wanting to know how they would work out in a real relationship.

"Have you lost your mind?" The redhead couldn't think but find it funny how she was talking to herself out loud, asking if she lost her mind.

"_Maybe. Hey I'm going to try to sleep. You probably should too. Text me in the morning? Good night Mark. =)"_

Once again, it only took a matter of seconds before she got a response.

"_Now that I know you're actually considering it, I'm going to be trying twice as hard as you're used to. You'll see. I'll text you when I get up tomorrow. Goodnight Red. =)"_

Addison bit her lip as she read it over, seeing how he called her 'Red' which was his little nickname for her. She really missed hearing him call her that.

Putting her phone back down on the pillow, she closed her eyes. It was probably the dorkiest thing ever but lying beside that phone made her feel as though she was that much closer to Mark.


	2. Chapter 2

For the first time in a while Addison actually slept. Sure, she was up most of the night talking to Mark, but once she fell asleep she remained that way throughout the entire night which was more than she can say the past couple of weeks. She's been too busy thinking. She hated it. She didn't want to be thinking. When Addison Montgomery began to think it only caused trouble. It always made her do a psychological time warp and she's think about everything that's ever happened in her life from her estranged relationship with her parents, to her estranged relationship with Derek and then with Mark. Every relationship she's ever had had wound up horribly and each and every time she ran away if someone wasn't running away from her first.

Addison ran to the arms of her and Derek's best friend when her marriage became too difficult to face then Derek ran away after finding them in bed. Instead of going after him right away, she tried to make things work with Mark but once he ran to other women for sex, the redhead finally ran to Seattle to get her husband back. Mark ran after her and Derek ran back to her even though by then his heart already belonged to Meredith which was exactly why they didn't work out and after that she tried to work things out with Mark. And when all failed she ran off to California.

Moving to California was supposed to force her into pushing her past aside and having a new start but she always thought back on her past and couldn't help but feel as though she's gone wrong. She's had so many chances with California men; hot California men that knew how to surf but that just wasn't enough for her. No matter who she was seeing at the time or no matter who she had eyes for, she wound up comparing them to the important men of her past which was exactly what she wanted to avoid. She moved here looking for change but over time she wound up looking for the exact same thing she left, problem being that there was no one else like him.

Feeling the sun beating down on her skin, the light seeping through her eye lids, Addison slowly opened her eyes and gave them a couple seconds to adjust before reaching over to the empty spot on her bed and picking up her phone to find that she had one text message from Mark.

There was no one else like Mark Sloan.

She could run away as always and search as far as the earth stretched but she would never be able to find another Mark Sloan.

"_Good morning Red. Did you sleep?"_

She smiled softly, this being the first thing that actually made her smile in the morning. Usually every morning was full of groans and the fight to actually get out of bed but for once she was really truly looking forward to something other than work. This conversation would be the highlight of her day and she didn't know whether that was sad or not but she was happy to be talking to Mark again.

"_Good morning. I actually slept surprisingly well. You?"_

It only took about a minute before she got a response.

"_Same here. I slept like a baby. It's been a while."_

"_You're welcome."_

She smirked as she sent it, knowing he would have the same reaction. No matter what she put the man through he would never stop loving her and wanting her. It wasn't him just being a flirt. It was becoming so much clearer than before.

"_Okay well I guess a thank you is expected? So thank you. Oh and you're welcome too."_

Even though he knew he was the reason she was able to sleep so well, she couldn't just come out and tell him that. That wasn't the Addison Montgomery things to do.

"_Oh you seem a tad confident."_

"_I have every reason to."_

"_Reason being?"_

"_You texted me out of the blue."_

"_You're never going to let that go are you?"_

"_Nope. Sorry."_

Of course he wouldn't forget. He was Mark Sloan after all. He's probably been waiting since college to hear something like that. Though they were together for a short time, she never allowed herself to become too vulnerable around him. The fact that she texted him first was a huge deal. It showed that she couldn't wait for the day that he would text her because she worried that he never would.

"_I don't need to take this Mark Sloan. I live in L.A. I have too much sass for this. =p"_

"_God do I know that. And trust me, it wasn't L.A. that did that to you."_

She grinned as she got up from bed and picked out some clothes; a short blue v-neck dress and matching blue heels and put them in the bathroom. Walking out, she picked up her phone to respond.

"_And for some reason you never came close to wanting to kill me. And why is that?"_

Throwing her phone back down on her bed, she walked into the bathroom and stripped down before stepping into the shower and though normally she was famous for those hour long showers, she was out in a matter of ten minutes.

Heels and dress, Addison was at least half ready for the day. She threw her hair up in a towel and walked back and immediately went for her phone.

"_Because you know me better than that. Do you really think I'd survive life without Addison Montgomery?"_

When she read that she bit her lip, reading over the message several times as though to make sure she read that right. Of course it wasn't exactly something she wouldn't expect from him, but to be reminded that she actually was important to someone.

"_Well in case you haven't noticed we haven't seen in each other in a long time. You're still alive."_

"_I'm alive but I'm barely living."_

Damn it. How did he do this to her from so far away? She wanted nothing more than to get on the first flight to Seattle so in just a couple hours she could be in his arms. All the work she's put into becoming a stronger person was being undone with every text.

"_Seattle does that to a person."_

"_Being away from the one you care about does that to a person."_

She couldn't fight that. There was no way she could. She hasn't been right and once they started talking, she felt a little more comfortable in her skin. No one could make her feel the way he made her feel and she hated it so much.

How was she to respond to that?

"_Well then maybe we should arrange something soon."_

That definitely was not a response Mark would be expecting and honestly, Addison didn't expect that of herself. She went back to her sent box to make sure she really did say that and sure enough she did. Now she couldn't push him away if he agreed. She already gave him the okay to see her. She told him she wanted to. Plus she really wanted to see what would happen.

"_I'm going to hold you to that."_

"_I know. Go right ahead."_

She took her hair out of the towel and dropped it on the ground before walking back into the bathroom. She ran a brush through her wet hair before adding a frizz control product and some spray. Her hair would dry pin straight as it always did so she didn't really have to worry. It took all but two minutes to make sure her hair was decent.

Walking back out into her bedroom, grabbed her purse from the side of her bed and pulled out her makeup bag. Quickly, she put on her eye liner, mascara and light pink lip gloss. From the corner of her eye she saw her phone light up and right then, she dropped everything for her phone.

"_So what are you doing Red? Shouldn't you be at work or something?"_

"_Yeah I'm going in a little late today. I'm leaving now. And you should speak for yourself Sloan. Where the hell are you? Wouldn't you have normally been at work three hours ago? You should be busy as hell."_

Addison and Mark used to have the same shifts. It was nine, they normally were in the hospital by six.

Throwing everything back into her black Chanel bag, Addison threw it over her shoulder and walked downstairs and out the door, phone in hand as she locked up.

Once she got in her car, she checked her phone one last time before driving off.

"_I went to work and I have a big surgery coming up. I have time though and I'd much rather spend my time talking to you than looking around here for someone to amuse me."_

There was Derek and there was Callie, two of his best friends yet he chose to talk to her. She couldn't help but be reminded of the old days.

"_I'm glad you picked me. I like talking to you. Can't wait to see you because I know you're not going to argue with us seeing each other. =)"_

She sent the message before going off to work. Work was great for Addison. She never had a problem with going. She loved her patients and her friends and now she had another reason to rush there; she'd get to see what Mark said.


	3. Chapter 3

Stepping off the elevator and into Oceanside Wellness, Addison saw Violet walking out from her office. She smiled over at her, Violet returning the favor.

"Hey Addison," Violet said as Addison started walking by her side and into the kitchen.

Once they got in there, Addison headed straight for the coffee pot and picking up her mug which was already on the counter. "Hey Vi. You look good," she glanced at her before pouring her coffee.

"So do you," Violet leaned against the table. "Actually there's something different about you," she observed, taking a couple seconds to study her friend. "You had sex."

The redhead shook her head, a grin pulling from her lips. "I did not have sex," she walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out the skim milk.

Violet watched as Addison walked back over to the counter and mixed in her milk. She narrowed her eyes, confused. Usually she could pinpoint anything. "Are you sure? Because you look unusually happy today."

"I'm pretty sure," Addison laughed, turning her body to face Violet, leaning against the counter with a mug of coffee in her hand. "I can't just be unusually happy without having sex?"

"Well you can, this just seems like sex happy," Violet walked over to the refrigerator, grabbing a bottle of whatever before walking back over to the table, sitting on top of it as she looked at Addison. "So you really didn't have sex?" she asked again, still confused.

With a laugh, Addison shook her head. "No I didn't have sex Violet."

"Well then why are you so happy?" Violet twisted the cap off her water bottle before taking a sip.

The redhead shrugged her shoulders, a smile plastered on her face. She wouldn't be able to wipe it off if her life depended on it. "I don't know. I'm just really happy. It's a good morning."

"Oh come on," Violet chuckled softly. "You're going to have to give me more than that. I love details."

"It's nothing really," Addison tried to lie but the smile just wouldn't budge. Looking at Violet, she couldn't help but laugh. She looked like she was about to burst and die of curiosity. Since Naomi left the practice they've gotten a lot closer and normally they'd tell anything to one another but she just didn't know how to go about this.

Opening her mouth to speak, Addison's phone vibrated. Without a word, she grabbed her phone from her bag, flashing a toothy smile when she saw Mark's name flash on the screen.

"_I can't believe Addison Montgomery actually wants to see me. No better yet you want to talk to me. I might just fly over to L.A. now before you have time to change your mind."_

There was a part of her that wished he would take that plane now, but she couldn't just beg him to come see her.

"_I'm not going to change my mind but if you feel it necessary to come here now, be my guest."_

Okay, so she could beg a little, but in such a subtle way that she didn't feel like a desperate ass. Not completely at least.

"Look at that smile!" Violet laughed. "There's a guy you're not telling me about!"

Addison truly hated how she couldn't hide things at all. "No there's not a guy," she tried to keep a straight face, but then her phone went off again and she just nodded her head with a laugh. "Okay, there is a guy."

Violet's eyes lit up. "Who is he?" seeing how hesitant Addison was, she placed her water bottle down on the table. "Don't make me force it out of you Addison. Tell me!"

The redhead shook her head, giggling like a high school girl. "No, no, you don't know him."

"So then you really shouldn't have a problem telling me," she pointed out, sitting on the edge of the table, leaning forward. "No way I can judge, not that I would in the first place."

Not knowing how to respond, Addison bit her lip and shook her head. Violet did indeed know Mark Sloan from when they all went to Seattle for Archer. Not just that, but Addison has mentioned him to her briefly though she never got too far into detail. As a psychiatrist, Violet was able to see that he affected her in a way that not many other people can. Actually, no one else could. Not as far as Addison knew.

For a couple seconds, Violet and Addison stayed still, eyes locked in a rather intense stare down. Violet narrowed her eyes, Addison soon doing the same. When it was least expected, Violet jumped up from the table and reached for the phone.

"No!" Addison held it up as high as she could.

Violet stretched her arm as high as she could, but it wasn't enough. She started to jump around. "Addison! Give me the phone!"

"No!" Addison headed around the table for the door.

Quickly, Violet followed, climbing up on one of the chairs. She was right behind Addison and in one quick motion; Violet threw herself onto Addison, legs wrapped around her waist, one arm around her neck to keep her from falling as the other struggled for the phone.

Neither really knew how it happened but one minute they were adults and talking about sex and the next they were fighting over a phone like children. As Addison fought to keep the phone in her possession, Violet fought to get it just to see a name. Never did they fight out their problems like this though. It was childish, it was funny. They were both laughing as Addison tried to shake Violet off her back, Violet refusing to get down.

"Get off me!" Addison managed through a fit of giggles.

Flailing her free hand, trying to snatch the phone, Violet was practically crying, she was laughing so hard. "Just tell me his name!"

"Whose name?" a voice called out.

Both Addison and Violet fell silent, watching as Sam walked in, his eyes fixed on a chart. Finally, he looked up to find Violet on Addison's back.

"Umm on second thought, I don't want to know," he stared at them both for a couple seconds, eyes narrowing.

"Sam its fine," Addison called out quickly. "We were just umm… just… it's okay Sam, you can come in."

He shook his head. "I don't think I want to."

"Really it's fine."

"Everything would be perfect though if Addison would just give it to me," Violet cut in, not even realizing how that came out.

"Yeah, I'm leaving," Sam turned around and walked out without looking back.

Finally, Violet caught on. "Oh get your head out of the sewer Sam!" she called out before looking down at Addison. "Can I please know now?"

Looking up at Violet, Addison couldn't help but smirk. "Will it get you off my back?" when her friend nodded her head, she let out a sigh. "I'm talking to Mark."

"Wow," falling off of the redhead's back, Violet watched as Addison turned to face her. "Mark, as in Mark Sloan? So what are you two a thing now?"

She shook her head. "No not exactly. We just started talking again last night and he's been making it very clear that he wants to try to work things out."

"What do you want?" Violet asked, her voice no longer loud and obnoxious, but calm and more professional, though she wasn't there completely as a psychiatrist, but as Addison's friend.

She knew what she wanted, but it was so much harder to say it out loud. Just before she could even say anything, Charlotte came bursting through the door.

"Montgomery you're needed at St. Ambrose," not seeing an immediate reaction from Addison, Charlotte let out a sigh. "Now."

"Elaborate Charlotte," Addison picked her purse up from the floor, not even remembering when she dropped it.

"A patient of yours, Lauren Black was taken into the ER just a few minutes ago, I just got the call. She was in a car accident and went right through the windshield. Her face is messed up pretty good but we have someone working on that. You need to get there now and deliver her baby. It's a miracle it even has a heart beat seeing what it went through, so if this baby has any chance, you're going to need to get there now," Charlotte told her with her stern, southern accent.

"Vi, cancel my patients," Addison managed as she threw her belongings in her purse, then running off to her office.

"I'm coming with you," Charlotte called out.

"Okay we're leaving now," Addison came back in with her scrub cap. She motioned for Charlotte, waving quickly to Violet before heading for the elevator.

With the traffic it took about twenty minutes to get there. Once they pulled in, they both rushed inside. Charlotte went one way and Addison went another to change into her scrubs. Once changed, she headed off to the ER to find her patient.

Just a couple doors away, she watched as nurses rushed in and out. "Get an OR ready now and prep her for surgery," she called out before one of the nurses stopped her.

"We already got an OR and we're bringing her there now to prep her for surgery."

"Excellent. Make sure there is another OR open, I'm going to need it available for her baby. This baby is seven weeks premature and I can only imagine that it is in critical condition."

"Oh we're not prepping for the c-section," the young nurse shook her head. "We're prepping for the skin graft."

The redhead raised a brow. "You're prepping for plastic surgery when she has a baby that needs to be delivered? This can't happen," just as she was about to continue, a couple nurses rolled out Lauren, her face so distorted that she couldn't even tell it was her. Biting her lip, she watched as they passed, rushing her into the OR. "I know it looks bad but we need to get the baby out first."

The girl shrugged her shoulders nervously. "We were ordered to do this first."

"And whose orders were these?" the redhead asked, her voice low and threatening. She looked the nurse straight in the eyes, practically smelling the fear.

"Mine."

Hearing an all too familiar voice, Addison looked in the direction of it, gasping speechlessly as from just a few yards away stood Mark Sloan.


	4. Chapter 4

Staring straight into Mark's blue-grey eyes, Addison tried to think of something to say. She had much to say actually, but whenever she opened her mouth to speak, no words came out. Having Mark stand so close to her made it impossible to speak. She wanted to yell. Hell, she wanted to yell and scream and maybe even hit him. No one messed with Addison Montgomery or her patients, and if it were just a couple years ago, she would have been beating the crap out of him both physically and emotionally. She just couldn't do it though because at the same time she wanted to run into his arms and ask him to never leave her sight again, but she couldn't open up so fast and show the weaker side of her just yet. So what was there to do? Just stand there with a blank look until something logical popped into her mind.

"Surprised?" he finally decided to speak, seeing how Addison couldn't say a single word, a grin pulling from his lips.

For some reason, hearing his voice and seeing the grin on her face triggered something and in an instant she was the old Addison again. "You think? What the hell are you trying to do with my patient Sloan?" hearing nothing come from his mouth, she raised a brow, impatiently. "Stop with that smirk of yours and answer me already."

Seeing how serious she was, Mark couldn't help but chuckle, which a part of Addison actually wanted to laugh with him. It's been so long since she heard that laugh and though she couldn't give in. If he was laughing at anything else it would be a different story but this was a patient which Addison took dead seriously.

"God damn it Mark," she muttered, giving up and starting to walk past him but quickly, he reached out and grabbed her arm and gently brought a free hand to her chin, tilting her face so that they were looking each other in the eyes. "Mark, there's a patient that is in the OR and I need to get there to help her now."

"I don't think so," he told both seriously, yet teasingly at the same time. She didn't know how he managed that. It was one of the many wonders of Mark Sloan. Having him so close, feeling his hot breath on her skin, she had to fight herself to stay professional even though as usual, he lost all sense of it. "Not only is she your patient, but she's mine now too. And I made the decision first; therefore, I'm going in."

"Maybe you did make it here first, and by the way, I'm really wondering how you made it here before considering the fact that you don't live here. Shouldn't you be in Seattle giving self a self conscious woman a new nose or something?" she had to get in her one smart remark and seeing the toothy grin on Mark's face, she almost cracked, but she just managed to keep the look on her face stern and cold as ice. "And you know what? You're right; she is your patient now too. But you want to know the part you're forgetting? She's a carrying a baby and that baby is my patient. Two for one Mark. I'm going up first."

Trying to break free of his grasp, he held on a little tighter. Not enough to hurt her, but he was much stronger than she was. She always seemed to forget that.

"I thought you wanted me here," he looked down at her, into her eyes as though he'd find the answer there but as usual, Addison was trying to suppress herself. "I probably should be in Seattle, but I went in and put in for some time off to be here. I got off the plane and my phone was blowing up with voicemails from the chief asking me to handle this case since I was here. I didn't want to, but then he told me she was your patient and I couldn't possibly say no after that. Meeting up with you like this seemed more fun then just showing up at your door."

"So this is a game to you?"

"Addison, I was kidding. I wanted to help the patient and you weren't here and I was just sitting around, watching her in pain and I needed to do something. I actually didn't know she was your patient until I heard that you entered the building."

The redhead tried to make another attempt to break away from his grasp but failed. "Okay, okay, I believe you Mark."

"Okay, that's good," he held her face in his other hand and it was obvious that Addison wasn't as strong as she used to be around him. She wasn't swatting his hand away and telling him not to touch her. But still, she wasn't saying what he wanted to hear. "Are you happy I'm here?" he asked, whether she was the type to open up like that or not, he wanted an answer.

"Mark," whispered his name softly, bringing her hand up to take his in her own. As she pulled his hand from her face, she smiled at the feeling of his fingers brushing along her skin. "I'm happy you're here. If I didn't want you here I wouldn't have texted you in the first place. I missed being around you. But I swear to god Mark, if you don't let me have that OR now, I'm telling Charlotte and let me tell you, she's a scary woman."

Releasing her arm, Mark shrugged his shoulder. "Oh I'm not scared of her."

She grinned. "Bad mistake there Sloan. You don't know her."

"Oh, Addie."

"What?"

"You and me later, we have a lot of catching up to do."

The redhead offered a weak smile, wondering if he was changing the subject as a way to trick her, but then she realized that he was seriously trying to make plans with her. "I live on the beach, we should take a walk around and then I can show you my house," she winked playfully, a chuckle escaping her lips as Mark smiled from ear to ear. "Does that sound good?"

Taking his free hand, he placed it on the small of Addison's back, leaning in closer and instead of going for his lips as he normally did; he pressed his lips to her forehead, smiling against her skin. "That sounds perfect. I can't wait Red."

She looked up at him, grinning as he used his little nickname for her. It never got to her the way it did now. "Neither can I," she knew that he was just as surprised hearing that as she was to actually say it. She wasn't exactly that open with him. If she wanted him, she tried to not give into temptation and aside from a few sexual slips; she's done pretty well over the years. He wanted more a while ago and though she did too, her trust issues stood between them and now she just wished she could go back in time before she left for L.A. so she could possibly bring him with her. She'd never change the fact that she came, but if she could, she'd change that she left him behind.

"Damn Addie," they looked each other in the eyes. "You want me," he flashed a toothy grin.

Unable to deny it, Addison flashed her signature crooked smirk. "We have two lives waiting on us," she told him before breaking away from him and walking in the opposite direction of him. Just to keep his eyes locked on her, she walked the best strut she could manage and Addison Montgomery's strut was enough to get absolutely anyone's attention. Without looking over her shoulder, she called out to him. "You coming Sloan?"

"Yeah," he absentmindedly answered, his eyes scanning her perfect body. Oddly enough, no one appreciated her body as much as Mark Sloan did. He was a complete manwhore but when it came to Addison, she was much more than a girl he could easily lure into his bed. She was the only girl that he's ever really had strong feelings for and even managed to hold his attention since the day they met in med school. "I'm just… following from behind."

"You would."

"Damn straight I would."

"Enjoying the view?"

"Damn straight."

Addison couldn't hide the smile even if her life depended on it. From the moment she started talking to Mark again, she almost felt like a new person. No, she still felt like Addison, but better. The new and improved Addison Montgomery. It was odd to think that Mark of all people made her feel like that, but now that he was here she didn't want him to go back to Seattle. It was so easy for her to be around him and joke around, yet at the very same time be serious.

As she reached the OR, she was about to walk in when Mark once again reached out for her arm. Turning around to face him, she looked up at him, waiting for him to speak. But instead of speaking, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, pulling her into a soft kiss.

Though it caught her off guard, she wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt his hands on her waist and returned the kiss slowly and passionately. It was different from any of their kisses before. Normally they were hot and rough because the only time she'd allow herself to kiss him was when she was about to have sex with him. They were famous for their affairs back in the day when Addison was screwed up in the head from her strained relationship with Derek that was heading into divorce even though then, she was in denial and sleeping with his best friend.

After the divorce she had her occasional slips. She knew that Mark wanted more but again, she didn't trust him enough to give him more so anything they did together was always hot and rough. She never allowed it to be gentle, passionate and meaningful because that would just be asking for her to get her heart broken again by a man that had great potential to do so.

Now here she was wrapped up in his arms, unable to part her lips from his in this sensual, intoxicating kiss that was so new to her and she hoped that it wasn't the last time she'd be experiencing it with him.

"Montgomery. Sloan."

Reluctantly, they both broke from the kiss and looked over in the direction of the voice that carried a thick southern accent.

"I suggest you stop macking it up over there and Montgomery; you get that baby out and stabalize it and Sloan; get the skin off that woman's ass and save her face."

They both watched as she walked away.

"Damn," Mark muttered. "She is scary."

Addison looked up at him, chuckling softly. "Told you so," she told him childishly.

"Go save that baby," he told her before pecking her lips one last time.

Addison wanted to say something, just to make sure it was well known that she had defeated him, but for once she didn't want to be petty. "Of course I will. I'm Addison Montgomery."

But she could be cockly.

Pulling away from him, she winked at him before walking into the OR to get to work.


	5. Chapter 5

The wall supporting her weight, Addison leaned back as she took in a deep breath of fresh air, looking up to the clear blue sigh with the weakest smile. The surgery was a success. It was long and bloody for both Lauren and the baby, still unnamed.

For Lauren, as Addison got the baby out, others were pulling glass from the windshield out of her face and arms. The way she jolted forward must have put a lot of pressure on the baby though because the baby's head was filled with fluids. Quickly, Addison drained the fluids and ran a couple tests and once getting through a couple complications, she was able to announce that the baby girl was stable and would make it through the night.

"Trying to get away from me?"

Addison looked in the direction of the voice to find Mark just a couple feet away from her, arms crossed as a smirk pulled from his lips. "You should know from the past that that doesn't work. I can't exactly explain it, but I've always had some sort of radar when it came to you. You run and it goes off. I can always find you Red."

It was so true that she actually didn't know how to respond, so she just watched him silently.

He took a step closer, leaning his back against the building and looking over at her. "You know it's not going to be that easy to cancel on me tonight Addie."

"I wasn't trying to," she told him in a calm, quiet tone.

Looking her in the eyes a couple seconds, Mark tried to see if she was lying. He was able to read her in ways that no one else really could. Seeing she was telling the truth, he raised a brow in shock. "Damn," his tone matched hers. "So you actually want to see me? That's umm… new."

Turning so that she was leaning her side against the building, she faced Mark. "I can't really say it's a new feeling," she started. Those words got his full attention. He turned to lean his side against the wall so that he was facing her now, waiting for her to continue. "Did you ever think to consider that I've always wanted to be around you but I just couldn't?"

He thought about it for a couple seconds before shaking his head with a sigh. "You lost me Addie. Please, keep explaining," he told her, mostly because he wanted to hear what she had to say. This wasn't like any of their past conversations that would end up in him getting rejected or one of those emotionless conversations. This was the truth coming out and he's been waiting for such a long time.

"I think you always knew that I wanted to be around you," she told him slowly, trying to think of the right way to word things. A small part of her wanted to turn around and run, but she knew he wouldn't let her now that she was actually opening up to him and he's been waiting a long time, she knew that. Even if she didn't care enough to know what he wanted, that bigger part of her just couldn't come to run away like the old Addison would. This Addison needed to stand her ground and speak her mind to get what the old Addison always wanted but was too scared to take, even though it was always available and waiting for her.

Mark softened his gaze, trying to not give such an intense stare as before because the slightest things could have Addison running in a hot second, or so that's how things worked when it came to him. "I don't think I knew it," he admitted, still keeping his voice very mellow as she was. "How was I supposed to know? You always ran."

"I know, I'm sorry," she looked down, unable to keep eye contact with him. How could she when she felt so guilty?

"Hey," he reached out and placed a finger under her chin, gently tilting her face so they were looking each other in the eyes. "I don't want any apologies. I'm here aren't I? I do want an explanation though so I could maybe stop telling myself that I simply repel you."

"You don't repel me," The redhead told him with a grin as she looked him back in the eyes.

"Or do I?" he grinned back.

"I'm here aren't I?" she asked, for once finding herself unable to break eye contact with him. It almost felt like life depending on keeping her eyes on his.

He offered a nod. "You are."

"Then what more do you want?" she asked him.

"I want to know why you're here Addison. Why are you still standing here talking to me? Better yet, why did you ask to see me later? Best of all, why did you text me?"

There was too much to say to all those questions, but that last one was the one she really held onto. "Because I thought you'd never text me."

Hearing her tell him that she thought he'd never text her obviously took him off guard. Swallowing hard, she stared into her eyes and opened his mouth a couple times until finally, he was successful enough to actually make words. "And you're telling me that you were waiting for me to?" he asked.

Instead of actually saying something, she nodded his head. Moving his finger from her chin, he cupped her cheek with his entire hand, watching as she leaned into it rather than swatting it away. "You know I wanted to. I was dying to talk to you but I watched you move across the country once before to get away from me. I was scared that if I texted you that whether you answered or not I'd get on the first flight to L.A. just like I did today."

"I wouldn't have run if you came before," she told him with an honest smile. "The weather here is too nice to leave," she teased with a grin.

"Oh so say we were in another state where it wasn't so nice; would you run?" he asked half teasingly, half seriously.

Bringing her hand up to her face, she removed his hand and laced her fingers through his. "No, I'm done running," she told him as she shook her head. "I don't want to be stupid anymore. I'm tired of running just to keep myself from giving in."

"That's why you ran?" he asked, shocked to say the least.

Nodding her head, she squeezed his hand lightly. "I didn't want anyone to see me being so weak and when I'm around you I have no strength. You're my weakness Sloan."

"You couldn't tell me this earlier?" Mark asked with a laugh. "I don't have any weaknesses. None at all apart from you and I actually let you see that. Come on Red, you didn't need to keep me waiting like this."

She shook her head with a chuckle. "No more waiting."

"Okay," he told her with a sigh of relief. "Positive?" he asked after a couple seconds, laughing at how he almost expected her to slap him across the face and walk away.

Not knowing what to say, Addison leaned in and kissed him softly. Breaking from it, she reached out with her free arm, taking his other hand. "So back to my house?"

"Didn't the walk on the beach come first?" he asked her curiously, his famous toothy grin showing.

"Well yeah," she told him with a nod. "But I changed my mind. The beach comes after."

Leaning in, Mark placed a quick peck on her lips. "I think I can live with that."

"Are you sure? Because if you're not, we'll totally go back to the original plan," she teased him, knowing now that he was dying to go back to her house at that very instant.

He laughed at how she teased him. "I'm positive. Don't do this to me Red!" he told her with a laugh.

"Okay, okay," she took a couple steps back, pulling him with her. "My house first. This is my first house that is really my own so it's all Addison Originale. So I'll show you each and every room. Some more carefully than others," she winked up at him as she continued to lead him toward her car.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well Addison Montgomery," Mark looked over at her, lying on his side as he ran his fingers through Addison's hair. "Looks like you still have it," he told her teasingly with a wink.

This was the first time she actually felt like they were a couple. She wanted to point that out but she knew if she did, she'd hear an entire song and dance from Mark as to how he wanted it before, but she refused. So instead, she enjoyed the moment, smiling as he ran his fingers through her hair, her naked body lying beside his.

"Still have it?" she asked teasingly. "I never lost it Mark Sloan. Where the hell have you been?" she asked with a laugh.

"Well I would have been here months ago if you I actually knew you wanted me here," he told her with a laugh. "But let's not get into that," he said to her surprise. It wasn't like them to not argue over something, everything really, but she was more than happy to accept it. "I just want to spend my time with you, happily. No fighting. I want to see that smile," he told her as he ran his thumb over her lips.

Feeling his skin against her lips, she felt a smile pulling from her lips. "I'm so happy you're here," she reached up for his hand and held it tight. "Don't leave me. Promise me you won't leave me."

"Begging?" Mark grinned. "This new Addison is showing sides I never knew existed, though I really can't complain. I'm loving every moment of it," he leaned over and kissed her softly. She returned the kiss moaning softly which was nearly enough to drive him mad.

Now that they were back around each other and actually trying to have a real relationship, Addison knew that she'd never be able to kiss him enough. When they had their famous friends with benefits relationship, Addison hated that she loved his kisses so much. She knew he wanted to be with her, but at the time she couldn't trust that he'd actually stay faithful to her, so she couldn't risk anything. She refused.

Breaking from the kiss, Addison placed a hand over Mark's bare chest, feeling his heart beat against her hand. "We should go out," she told him with a weak smile. "We can walk on the beach or something and be one of those mushy couples we used to always make fun of," she giggled softly.

He laughed with her, smiling brilliantly. "Oh so you want to be one of those couples?" he grinned. "Don't tell anyone, but I want to be one of those couples too," he told her in all seriousness. This did catch her off guard, and he could see that by the look in her eyes.

"I want to be one of those couples that hold hands on the beach, or one of those couples that can finish each other's sentences. It's corny, but I want that to be us. I want us to be those people that can never get enough of each other, and no, I'm not talking physically. I, Mark Sloan, can seriously say that this isn't all physical. You're beautiful Addison, of course, but there's so much more beauty than what anyone can see just by looking at you. This is going to sound selfish, but I don't care. I want to be the only one to see that beauty. I want to be the only one you let in."

Addison looked up at Mark in awe, this being a side that clearly, she didn't know existed until now. They were both seeing sides of one another that left them both in shock and it was a good thing. Good because they wanted to be together and they needed to know these things. It was even better because she really did love these parts of Mark that she was being introduced to.

"Don't worry," she whispered softly, kissing him quickly on the lips. "I'm yours. No one will ever know me the way you do. I never let anyone in fully. I've let you in, and you're probably the only person that knows me so well. That's not going to change."

"Promise me now Addison."

She smiled. "I promise Mark, as long as you promise me the same."

Seeing the smile on his face was answer enough. Sitting up, Addison looked around before finally getting up to scramble for her clothes. She picked everything up before deciding to find something else to wear. It was just like Addison to not want to be seen in the same thing after already taking it off.

She looked around, finally settling on a black bikini and a pair of jeans. Once she was dressed, she looked back at Mark to find he was about finished getting dressed too, taking out a sweater from one of his bags.

"Just one more thing Addie," he said as he walked over to her with the grey sweater, walking over to her with a smile, slipping it on. "It's probably chilly out babe," he kissed her as he reached for her hands. "Let's go walk on the beach, show each other off and be one of those couples."

Addison started following him out of the bedroom, holding onto his hand with both of her own. "You're amazing, you know that right?"

"Addison," he looked down at her. "You're asking me if I know I'm amazing?" he grinned.

The redhead shook her head with a laugh. "Dear god, what was I thinking?" she asked sarcastically before kissing his arm as they walked toward the back door.

"Not as amazing as you are though," he finally told her.

Addison slid open her back door to reveal her backyard; they beach. "Would you look at that," she pulled him out, looking over at him with a smile. "We are one of those couples."


End file.
